


Sugawara Kōshi X Reader

by Sailor_Saccharin



Series: Addendum [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple and fluffy stories for my new bias...Sugawara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compensation

1 Sugawara Kōshi x reader: Compensations

Hinata: Magnolia-senpai doesn't own us! 

Daichi: Nor does she own the Image

Tobio: but the fan fiction is hers

[A/n: I'm only like five episodes into HQ and I already have such a huge crush on Suga-San! Forgive me if he's OOC!]

~~~

"Suga-San!!!" You called out, running to catch the attention of the male, who only seems to be attentive to his phone. He glances in the direction of your voice and smiles lightly.

"[L/n]-San I thought you weren't coming." You're trying to catch your breath, but the cold winter air stings your lungs.

"I *pant* had to *huff* watch my siblings *Pant* until my mom returned home." You managed to squeeze out the words even with your compacted lungs.

"Heh, it's okay [L/n]-San, you didn't have to come all the way out here for me!" he pats his neck nervously and you smile brightly.

"But I really want to see Suga-San play!" you pout pretentiously, "Please let me watch you play,I promise I'll be good!" he smiles sheepishly and then agrees.

"Since you came all the way out here,I promise I'll win and then I'll take you out to eat!" he promised and you locked pinkies with him.

"It's a date then!" 

"Huh, but I thought this was our date?" the confused look of his face was so adorable.

"Well it's two dates then!" 

Even though Sugawara promised that they'd win, they lost horrible . You couldn't help but feel bad and rushed to find your mopey boyfriend.

"Have you seen Suga-kun? I can't find him anywhere." you asked Daichi. Daichi pointed out the direction Sugawara had headed.

"Ah there you are!" you chirped, sitting next to him on the bench.

"[L/n]-chan, We lost, I broke a promise." he smiled sadly and you hugged him tightly.

"So?"

"So... I really wanted to impress you with my volleyball skills..." he admitted shyly.

"But you did impress me. You were the coolest one out there! I was like woah, that's my Suga? I can't believe it!" you were lost in your own little world talking about how awesome your boyfriend was while playing. It didn't matter if he was weaker than Daichi or Tobio, you were just happy to have seen the look on his face while he was playing.

"I'm really sorry I lost, I really wanted you to see me at my best." he patted his nape sheepishly, "Guess now I can't take you out to eat." 

"About that.... I need to compensate you for your lost, so I'm taking you out to eat and~"

He flushed red and looked up at you," But [L/n]-chan that's so embarrassing, can't we just split the check!"

"Nope losers get no say, and you cut me off before I could state my second compensation." 

"S-Second?" he looked at you with a horrified look on his face.

"Suga! Stop cutting me off!" you pouted, "I promise it's not that bad!" 

"Okay okay, what's your second compensation?" he had the smile that was forever plastered across his face, back on, and that made you blush.

"I w-want to c-call you K-Kōshi...and you have to call me [F/n]." you looked away blushing, "O-Of course we could use honorifics if you're not ready for it yet!" you heard a laugh beside you and you blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Of course you can call me Kōshi, [F/n]-chan." he turned you around and planted a gentle kiss on your lips.

__________________________________________________________

Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX

Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com

Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/

Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com

Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com


	2. 5 Days

2 Sugawara Kōshi x reader: 5 days

Hinata: Magnolia-senpai doesn't own us! 

Daichi: Nor does she own the Image

Tobio: but the fan fiction is hers

[A/n: Since I really enjoy writing for Suga, and his personality is easy to portray I'm going to start a one shot series for him...consider compensations the first one shot in the series.... Also this chapter was inspired by Horimiya!]

~~~~~

"Kōshi-kun?" you call. You're laying against his chest reading the latest volume of your favorite manga.

"Yeah?" he replied, resting his chin against the top of your head and wrapping his arms around you.

"Nothing...just checking if your awake." you lied. You were going to tell him but you chickened out at the very last second.

"[F/n]-chan, I know when you're lying." you only sniffled, putting your book down away from you.

"I'm sad that you have to leave for a few days." you admitted, burying your head in his chest softly. The tears you were withholding started cascading down your cheeks, soaking your boyfriend's shirt. 

"Don't be sad [F/n]-chan, I'll call you and text you everyday. Plus you have the team to keep you company!" he smiled and rocked you back and forth gently.

"You better Suga-San! Or I won't be your girlfriend anymore." you poked your lip out and turned away from Suga, arms crossed childishly.

"Okay Okay!" he snickered, "But [F/n] I'll leave you with my jacket so if you get lonely, you can wear it and imagine I'm there holding you." when those words left his mouth, a blush began painting itself on your face.

"D-Don't say it so casually, it's embarrassing!" you hear Suga laugh at you and you blush a deeper red.

"You're so cute [F/n]."

~~~~~~~~

Day one

{To Kōshi: I miss you already!} you texted your grey haired boyfriend. 

{From Kōshi: I haven't even left Japan yet.} you were really happy that he texted you back. So happy that you got through your day with no problems. When you got home you text Suga until you fell asleep.

{From Suga: Goodnight }

Day two

{To Kōshi: Good morning!} the text from Kōshi stopped coming as frequently, but you had the volleyball team to cheer you up and keep you from thinking about why Suga wasn't texting you. By the time you got home, you had received one text from Suga.

{From Kōshi: Good night [F/n]-chan, sorry I couldn't text you, I was really busy today.}

Day three

{To Kōshi: Good morning!} Today Suga hadn't text you at all and that really worried you. Not even the volleyball team could cheer you up or keep you from developing conspiracies about why your loving boyfriend hadn't text you. You went to sleep heartbroken that day.

Day four

You had stopped texting Suga all together now, giving up on him,nbut then remembered he had given you his volleyball jacket to wear and he'd left some of his clothes at your house. You dressed in his school uniform button-down shirt and tossed his volleyball jacket over it. You blushed lightly, you could smell the cologne Suga wears still attached to his clothes. It made you feel really warm. You went to school with a smile on your face but as soon as you stepped inside your smile faded and you felt like crying, everything reminded you of Suga.

Getting through the day was so exhausting, so when you got home you hung Suga's clothes up and went straight to sleep.

Day Five

Today Suga was supposed to return. You debated on wearing his clothes again but then decided for it. It didn't hurt to be a rebel and wear the boys' uniform shirt. You threw Suga's jacket on and rushed to school.

"[L/n]-chan seems happier today!" Hinata cheered.

"That's because Sugawara-San is returning today dumbass." Tobio replied and the two males began to fight. You only chuckled and sat on the bench to watch volleyball practice. Volleyball practice seemed to drag on forever so you got your stuff and headed to class. As you walked to class, you bumped into someone. Someone who's cologne you'd recognize anywhere.

"K-Kōshi-kun..." you whimpered,burying your head in his chest.

"Huh,[F/n]-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

"I-I missed you!" tears started to run down your cheeks,"And you didn't text or call or even write like you promised!" 

"[F/n]-chan...." he pulled away slightly and wiped your tears with the side of his index finger, "I'm sorry." he pulled your chin up to face him and kissed you softly.

"Kōshi-kun, I will only forgive you if you take me on a date." Suga smiled and took your hand in his.

"I will take you on the best date you ever had." he swore making you giggle, "Oh the boys' shirt looks really cute on you [F/n]-chan."

"EHNNNNH! How did you know I was w-wearing your shirt!" you yelled loudly making Suga laugh. 

 

"Huh, but I did send you text while I was gone!" 

"Nuhun, let me see." Suga hands you his phone and you point out the number.

"Suga that's Dai-chan's number!" 

___________________________________________________________

Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX

Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com

Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/

Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com

Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com


	3. Unrequited thoughts

3 Sugawara Kōshi x reader: Unrequited thoughts 

Hinata: Magnolia-senpai doesn't own us! 

Daichi: Nor does she own the Image

Tobio: but the fan fiction is hers

~~~~

Everyday you walked to school and through the halls you would hear the whispering of fellow students and classmates.

"Why is Sugawara-San dating her?" 

"Who gave her the authority to be in a relationship with Sugawara-senpai?"

"Why would Sugawara enter a relationship with someone as quiet and weird as her?" 

The more you went to school, the more you hated being in a relationship with Karasuno's setter, Sugawara Kōshi.

"Huh, you want to eat lunch on the roof today? Ahh okay!" Sugawara said taking your hand. You flinched at the contact, "[F/n]-chan, are you okay?" 

"Suga-San, let's break up." you stated. 

"[F/n]-chan..." Suga reached for your hand and you turned to walk away. As soon as you reentered the school building, you went straight to the bathroom and cried. You felt so numb and heartbroken, even though you were the one who broke up with Suga. That day when you went home, you styled your hair into a Sam from Totally Spies style,shaved your body hairless, painted your nails a cute color, and bought cuter earrings, purses, & accessories. 

You were determined to be cute.

~~~~

You were sitting at your desk when a crowd of boys started surrounding you. 

"Wow [L/n]-chan you look so cute!" you ignored him while putting on a fresh coat of lipgloss.

"Can we exchange contact information?"

"Will you date me?" you ignored the thousands new admirers you had and tried to focus on your school work. That proved to be hard because Suga was sitting next you and he hadn't uttered a word to you. You wouldn't blame him if he hated you, you abruptly broke up with him.   
When the lunch bell rang, you and Suga were the last two to leave class. When everyone had left, Suga took hold of your wrist and dragged you to the nearest supply closet. You didn't resist, you just followed him blindly. It felt so good to feel his warm embrace.

"What about my feelings [F/n]?" Suga spoke sullenly, "Did you break up with me because you wanted to impress someone? Don't you care about my feelings [F/n]?" 

"Of course, I love you Kōshi!" you protested.

"Then why [F/n]!?"

"Because everyday I walked through the halls, I had to hear comments about how I wasn't good enough for you! I just wanted to make you happy, but I feel as if I just drag you down!" you started to sniffle and Suga pulled you into his embrace and sat against a few old boxes.

"I have to hear the same exact thing from both genders, but I don't care because I know that you chose me and not anyone else. I don't care about what they say about me because I have you by my side." he rested his chin against your head and you snuggled into his embrace, wrapping your arms around him.

"I'm sorry Ko-kun, please take me back!" you looked up at him and pressed your forehead against his so that you could look him straight in the eyes.

"Of course." he locked lips with you and kissed you gently.

"I love you Kōshi..." you mumbled in between kisses.

"I love you too." the rest of the afternoon was spent in the supply closet making out.

___________________________________________________________  
Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX  
Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com  
Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/  
Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com  
Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com


	4. Makeout sessions and massages

4 Sugawara Kōshi x reader: Makeout sessions and massages 

Hinata: Magnolia-senpai doesn't own us! 

Daichi: Nor does she own the Image

Tobio: but the fan fiction is hers

[A/n: I would greatly appreciate feedback!]

~~~~  
Every one ignorantly thought that Sugawara Kōshi was the most angelic man on the planet, and that he didn't have sexual bone in his body. They couldn't be more wrong. Suga loved to kiss...makeout sessions were his forte. Whenever you two were alone or eating lunch on the roof, Suga would initiate a intense makeout session. Resting his forehead against yours softly he'd let his lips linger on yours, then all of a sudden his lips would quickly travel from the sensuous lip locks, to the right side of your neck, around your collar bone, and finally back up to the left side of your neck. It made you giddy with contentment.  
If there was anything Sugawara Kōshi liked more than your sensual makeout sessions it was your massages. He liked the feeling of your soft and tiny hands effortlessly working to grind the muscle aches and stress from his body, especially after a long practice. He loved to be with you and he was truly grateful that you'd chosen him out of all your male suitors.

"Kōshi-kun!" you gasped as his finger tips traced your sides. You were studying over Suga's house when Suga suddenly kissed you. Some how or another you ended up sprawled across Suga's bed

"[F/n]-chan...!" Suga mumbles pulling away, "Let's stop here for today." 

"Why do you always do this to me!" you cupped his face and brought it back down to yours, locking lips with your boyfriend.

"[F/n]-chan, we should stop..."

"Why?" you asked through your frustratedness. 

"Because....I'll lose control...." he admitted, turning away from you shyly. You gently turned his face back toward yours and stared into his brown eyes.

"Kōshi-kun, I love you with all my heart, if you want to lose control with me, do it."

"But [F/n]-chan, you're a virgin."

"I want Kōshi to be my first." you admitted shyly, "We know everything about each other, we've been together for years now. Kōshi I Trust you completly and whole heartily."

After you finished Suga kissed you again, this time with fever and haste. His usual soft and gentle lick lops turned sloppy as he kissed down towards and neck, nibbling as he went along your collarbone. You let out slight gasp and pants as Suga's kisses became hotter and more daring.

"Lose your self control and take mine with you." you mumbled and locked lips with him one more time before you both were devoured by the lust for each other.

....That night you both gave yours selves away to each other

___________________________________________________________  
Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX  
Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com  
Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/  
Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com  
Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com  
Line: MagnoliaxX


	5. Rivals

5 Sugawara Kōshi x reader: Rivals

Hinata: Magnolia-senpai doesn't own us! 

Daichi: Nor does she own the Image

Tobio: but the fan fiction is hers

Asahi: Please give feed back!

[A/n: Chapter 59 Suga almost murdered Tobio and Tsukki! Ha he does get upset! How cute!!]

~~~~

You and Suga had one of the most embarrassing classes together, P.E. Being on the volleyball team, Suga was way more athletic than you. Because he was nice, he would run besides you when you had to run laps outside and help you do the pushups. He was a great boyfriend, but he was so embarrassing. 

"Everyone line up, I need to discuss something with you." the P.E coach yelled, after everyone finished running laps. You were so tired that you struggled to walk.

"I'll carry you [F/n]-chan!" Suga volunteered. You blushed as he hoisted you upon his back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly. Even though he was super embarrassing, he was a great boyfriend. You could feel the stares of both you and Suga's admirers piercing through you, but you ignored them. Once you reached the line, Suga placed you down and stood beside you. You wanted to hold his hand but you had already caused enough distress in class today.

"As you know I'm required to give you a project each unit. Since this unit is dance, you will be performing a dance in front of class. Break off into groups of four and start planning. You mentally cheered, you were so much better than Suga at dancing!

"[F/n]-chan over here!" Ran and Ayane called to you. You looked at Suga who was being beckoned by his friends and fellow sports mates, then ran to join up with your friends.

"Uhm can I join you guys." the new guy, Seyun Kosakawa ,asked. He was rumored to be a delinquent, but you'd treat him well! 

"Sure!" you chirped happily. 

~~~

"Kōshi-kun what songs did your group choose."

"Oh we're choosing a Daichi Miura Mix up."

"Oooh I love him!" you cheered, "What songs?"

"Who's the man, Magic, and Right now." he said.

"Those are my favorites." you cheered, giving him a small kiss. He quickly kissed you back, making the kiss deeper. 

"Mmph Kōshi not in the hallway, there a still a lot of people here." you felt his arms wrap around your waist and he continued to kiss you.

"But I want to kiss you, plus they're not paying us any mind." he pouted. You sighed and gave in.

"Sttttooooop kissing her!" Seyun Kosakawa angrily yelled running down the hall, catching the attention of you and a lot of other people. 

"Kosakawa-San..." you mumbled.

"Sugawara-San I demand that you break up with [F/n]-chan right this instance!" he demanded and you raised an eyebrow tentatively. You had yet another admirer, this time bolder.

"I don't want to break up with [F/n]-chan." he stated in a gentle manner, "I have no interest in dating anyone else nor do I have any interest in letting [F/n]-chan date anyone else." you blushed at Suga's words.

"I don't care about her feelings!" Seyun yelled louder,anger spreading across his face,"It's not fair! I've been in love with you since I saw you playing in middle school! She doesn't even care about you! What does she have that I don't?" he complained loudly, 

"I will steal him away from you [L/n]! I promise you that my love for Kōshi-kun will not lose to yours." 

"..." you blinked twice.

"Sugawara Kōshi, I love you. Please dump her and date me!"Seyun stood there with his fist balled tightly. For a minute, you looked really scared, but Suga gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"I'm really glad you love me Kosakawa-San, but I cannot return your feelings. I'm in love with [F/n]-chan." you tried to hug him as an apology for Suga not returning his feelings but he pushed you away and ran. You started to go after him, but Suga held you back.

"It's best if you let him alone for awhile." You nodded. You knew what it felt like to be rejected.

"My house for yours?" you asked. Monday's were your 'study' sessions with Suga.

"Mine." you and Suga walked home hand in hand. 

~~~

"Kōshi, please come help me with this problem." he didn't answer, he was deeply invested in his Japanese history text book and thoughts.

"Kōshi!" you called again,crawling over to his side of the bed, and snapping your fingers in front of his face. He looked up at you and blushed. You were studying his features and hadn't notice he was meeting your gaze. 

"I really like this beauty mark right here, I want to kiss it." You mumbled absentmindedly, when noticed Suga's blushing and you turned away embarrassed.

"You can if you want to [F/n]." you nodded and leaned in to give it small peck. He blushed and turned your head towards his so that he could plant a kiss on your lips. 

His kiss wasn't gentle like it usually was, it was filled with several emotions that you couldn't identify. 

"Kōshi are you okay?" you asked. He ignored your question and kissed you,until you found yourself on your back with him hovering above you.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. Forgive me!" he flushed red after he realized what he was doing. 

"Come back Kou-kun...there was so much warmth here." you pulled him back down to you.

"[F/n]-chan if we-"he was quickly shut up with a kiss, "I love you.." you mumbled.

"Please allow only me to receive your love."

___________________________________________________________

Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX

Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com

Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/

Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com

Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com


	6. reassurance

6 Sugawara Kōshi x reader: reassurance 

Hinata: Magnolia-senpai doesn't own us! 

Daichi: Nor does she own the Image

Tobio: but the fan fiction is hers

Asahi: Please give feed back!

[Headcannon: Although he tries to stay positive, he can most certainly be annoyed very easily, although it would probably take a lot to make him say something about it]

~~~~

Since the Seyun Kosakawa incident you've been really shy around school lately. You try to avoid him and stay close to Sugawara, but even that was hard since he had volleyball. When he wasn't at volleyball you clung to him like a mother would a newborn child.

"[F/n]-chan please let go!" Suga whined as he tried to reach for his pudding. You adorably shook your head no and kept your limbs wrapped around him. He chuckled,and kissed the tip of your finger. Blushing, you pulled away.

"Every since Kosakawa-kun confessed to me, you've been clinging to me as if I'm going to disappear on you. He untangled himself from you and rested his forehead against yours, "As much as I love you clinging on to me, this needs to stop." he command and you nodded and let him go.  
As soon as Suga touched his pudding, the bell rung dismissing everyone back to class. You clung to Suga immediately, walking to class with everyone staring at you both weirdly. You sat through the whole day, keeping some part of you touching Sugawara. He was starting to get aggravated.   
You followed Suga to volleyball practice and then you followed Suga home. When you reached his room, he patted his legs and beckoned you over to him. You obeyed, laying your head against his chest.

"We need to talk." he told you. Your whole body tensed up and Suga started stroking your cheek softly. 

"Okay..." you mumbled softly, tears pricking your eyes.

"[F/n]-chan I am going to stop using honorifics with your name." that filled you with joy.

"And I you."

"Also...[F/n] you can't just cling to me every time someone confesses to me. It's really agitating and it prevents me from getting anything done. It feels like you don't trust me enough to stay with you, even after all we've been together. [F/n] I already told you I love you...I'd never go anywhere."

"I-I do trust you. I'm just scared that Kosakawa-San will find someway to make you~" Suga cut you off with a kiss.

"That sounds so absurd..."Suga whispered, "[F/n] stay the night and I'll show you how absurd that sounds." 

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX  
> Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com  
> Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/  
> Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com  
> Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com


	7. Sick day cliche

7 Sugawara Kōshi x reader: Sick Day cliche

Hinata: Magnolia-senpai doesn't own us! 

Daichi: Nor does she own the Image

Tobio: but the fan fiction is hers

Asahi: Please give feed back!

[A/n: how many Suga one-shots do you think I should do in total? 10? 15? Let me know in the comments]

[A/n/n: [ I just want to thank everyone on Wattpad,dA, and tumblr for a freaking 500+ subscriber fan base! Holy fraking crap I love you guys! Thank you so freaking much, you don't understand how much this means to me! Let's turn 500+ into 1000+. Um I guess I have to do something special, tell me what you guys want, I can be anything! Love you guys so much, now enjoy your story!]  
~~~~~

You were soundly asleep on Suga's lap during one of Karasuno's matches. This was the only time he minded not being at a game to watch or even participating in one. He was too preoccupied with you, the adorable kitten curled upon his lap sleeping soundly. He hummed slightly,  
as he ran his fingers through you hair. You fidgeted a bit and then opened your eyes.

"I'm sorry [F/n] did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine Suga." you yawned and he smiled down at you. He really loved you.

"I'm sorry I made you miss your game Kōshi." you frowned but he only continued to smile.

"It's worth it for you." you blushed and sat up, hugging him tightly. 

"Thank you for being such a cliche boyfriend."

"Wahh! You think I'm a cliche boyfriend!" he exclaimed and you giggled until you had a coughing fit.

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX  
> Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com  
> Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/  
> Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com  
> Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com


	8. Grounded

8 Sugawara x reader: Grounded 

Hinata: Magnolia-senpai doesn't own us! 

Daichi: Nor does she own the Image

Tobio: but the fan fiction is hers

Asahi: Please give feed back!

~~~~~~

You laid on the bed moaning and groaning about how miserable your life was. You were grounded for the weekend, not allowed out of you room except to go to the bathroom. Seriously, You couldn't even eat unless your mom told you to! 

"O, me misseram!" you whined. [Sorry for the intrusion of Latin, I take honors Latin 3.] Your mom had left for work three hours Ago, but you didn't take the risk of leaving your room, for fear that she might have decked the place out with cameras. 

"ITAIIII!" you yelled, clenching your chest dramatically, "Being locked in this room all day ITAAAAIIIIIIII!" 

"[F/n]-chan you sure are loud." Sugawara complained through the open window screen. 

"Kōshi, you took fifty million hours to get here!" you whined at him.

"Oh hush [F/n]." Suga wrapped his arms around your waist and you instantly Shutup.

"Thank you for coming Sugar-chan!~" 

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX  
> Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com  
> Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/  
> Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com  
> Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com


	9. Break up to make up

9 Sugawara x reader: break up to make up

Hinata: Magnolia-senpai doesn't own us! 

Daichi: Nor does she own the Image

Tobio: but the fan fiction is hers

Questions, comments,concerns, critiques please

~~~~~~~

"Suga-senpai, are you okay?" Hinata asked the mama crow, as he wasn't offering up the usual advice and tips.

"Yeah. I'm just exhausted." he muttered, wiping his sweaty forehead with a towel.

"I'm sure when [L/n]-chan comes he'll resume behaving normal."Daichi reassured Hinata.

"[F/n] won't be coming this time." he clenched his fist tightly until his knuckles began to turn ashen grey. 

"Huh? What happened?"

"[F/n] and I broke up." When he uttered those words he felt his heart clench and die. He was empty. No longer a mother crow instead a flightless crow with a forever broken wing.

~~~~

"Just go talk to her Kōshi, she doesn't look to be doing so well either." she looked as zombified as Suga, maybe even worse. Suga nodded slowly and got up and started making his way towards her. When she caught notice of his stride toward her, her eyes lit up.

"[L/n]-chan are we still on for tonight?" Hirro, the class rebel, asked. You looked up at Suga hoping to tell him -with your eyes- that this was some type of sick joke, but he ignored you and went to go talk to a group of volleyball girls. You felt tears prick at your eyes and you struggled to keep them from falling. Maybe this break up was for the best? 

Suddenly, you got up from your seat and ran out of the classroom. Suga looked up at you, concern written all of his face. If Hiro is your new boyfriend why didn't he go after you? He obviously isn't the best choice for you, the best choice for you was him! No one deserved you, no one was worthy of you, no one...no one but him. Without making a bigger scene, he calmly escorted himself out of the classroom.

"[F/n] I'm going to come in,even though this is the girls lounge." he told you. You probably couldn't hear him over your incoherent sobbing. He bravely entered the lounge, where he found you loudly sobbing on a love seat.

"Oh my beautiful dame, why art thou spilling such sorrows, when thou has such a beautiful face when it is not struck with such ungodly tears." you looked up at the male who was spitting such Shakespearean nonsense to you.

"Kōshi..." you whispered. 

"[F/n]...I love you." he spoke softly, while nearing you as if he was nearing a cornered animal.

"Sugar-chan, it hurts so much not being with you." You fell into his arms like you'd fallen in love with him, slowly and then all at once. He cupped your face gently and planted longing kisses on your face. 

"Oh [F/n] I'll show you how much it hurts not being with you~!" 

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX
> 
> Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com
> 
> Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/
> 
> Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com
> 
> Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com


	10. Mornings

10 Sugawara x reader: Mornings

I don't own Haikyu or the image but this Fanfiction is mine

[A/n: you guys mean so much to me, like you just don't understand how much your comments and favorites mean. Please don't favorite/read and run. Please comment, I don't bite~ I promise!

~ oh yeah and don't forget I have an Oikawa x reader series up it's called: Retrograde] 

~

You woke up feeling abnormally warm and tangled in body parts.

"Ugh Suga must have been rolling around in his sleep again!"was your first thought. You sighed and then turn around only to have the cutest pair of light brown jewels staring into your [E/c] emeralds. There was a bright smile etched across your lover's face too.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Suga asked untangling himself from you and wrapping his arms securely around your waist.

"Kōōōōshhii!" you whine sitting up, "We can't keep doing this. Your parents might find us like this." you made a hand signal down his naked body as an example.

"But I like waking up like this. I get to see you and all your beauty and you're a very beautiful woman with a very beautiful body." He winked.

"Why are you such a tease!" you grumbled.

"How was that teasing?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"It just was."

"I'm going to pinch your nipple if you don't give me a straight answer!" he threatens, snapping his hands together like a crab. You laugh at him and he chuckles with you.

"You just say things that hint at sex and then you just leave me hanging. I believe you like to leave me hanging." you pout cutely and Suga pinches your nose. 

"I didn't know you liked having sex with me so much you pervert, [N/n]"

"I didn't know you were a wolf in sheep's clothing, Sugapie~" 

"I'm your wolf though."

"Then I'll be your pervert."

"Only my pervert, no one else's?" he asked, eyeing you. You giggled softly.

"Yes Sugapie, only yours." you softly kissed his cheek, before turning over to sleep again.

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX  
> Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com  
> Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/  
> Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com  
> Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com


	11. Making love

11 Sugawara x reader: Making love 

Disclaimer: Don't own hq...the image... But this Fanfiction is mine

You don't have to leave comments but you should...

~~~~

So everyone knew Sugawara as the mama crow of Karasuno. He was kind and caring and always ready to offer up advice when playing volleyball. He looked so sweet and gentle but even he had a sexual drive too. He'd often pull you into storage closets and from there you two would make out. If he was mad at someone/something he'd end up going to far and taking it out on you, of course when he'd realized what he was doing, he'd already gone past the point of no return and you'd be a withering mess beneath him. 

Suga was the definition of a tease 

He'd grope your assets during your makeout sessions. He loved to touch and feel your body's every reaction. He loved to mold and mound your breast, and he loved to kiss your body parts until you couldn't take it anymore.

Oh Suga was attentive 

He'd pay attention to your wants and needs and put your pleasure before his every time you two made love. If he ever hurt you during the sex he would give himself severe reprehensions afterwards. You would just chuckled at his cuteness and snuggle into his warm embrace. 

And Suga was vocal 

He'd ask you if you felt good and he'd voice out his needs and concerns. He wouldn't hesitate to tell you if he needed something or how it/ you felt. He wanted to know your thoughts and every feeling and vice versa so you could take care if him and he, you.

Kōshi loved you. So why were you avoiding him like it was your first time doing something sexual with him. When he made love to you, he'd made love to you in all three aspects, thoroughly. 

"I'd knew you'd be here." Suga smiled at you lightly, ruffling your hair. You pouted and swatted at his hand, "Ahh I'm sorry [F/n] are you still embarrassed?" he asked, hugging you tightly.

"I'm not sorry I made love to you but I am sorry that I'm causing you such discomfort. [F/n] thank you for trusting me with your body. I love you." he mumbled in your ear, nuzzling your neck softly.

"I'm still mad at you Kōshi!" you exclaimed making him laugh.

"I know. You know I won't leave [F/n]. We already had this talk, we have this talk after every time we do it. You're my prized virgin~" 

"S-Shutup!" 

But Suga was yours and yours alone to make love to. 

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX  
> Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com  
> Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/  
> Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com  
> Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com


	12. Ignominy and loss of control

12 Sugawara x reader: Ignominy and loss of control 

Hq isn't mine, the image isn't mine, comments please leave them, this FF is mine

BTW all of these One Shots are Consecutive 

[A/n: It gets kind of steamy towards the end but I don't feel the need for a mature content lable]

I have so many Nsfw Headcannons for Sugawara.... 

~~

Seyun Kosakawa, A second year rebel who has a huge crush on Sugawara, your boyfriend. He's on fine terms wih Tanaka and Noya and he often shares his diabolical plans for you with them. Of course being your best friends and kohai's, they'd tell you everything they knew, so you'd avoid them, but you never expected him to go as far as this. 

The whole volleyball team, plus you and Seyun are currently sitting in the principals office, you're in tears and the volleyball team is standing behind you, anger written on all of their faces.

{{{Flashback~}}}}

You smiled brightly as you splash Sugawara with water. Suga chuckles and then dives under water, pulling you with him, for a soft kiss. Your blushing red face can be seen as clear as day under the crystal blue waters. When you both resurface, Daichi yells: "Oi, get a room, this is a P.E class not a PDA class." you blush bright red while Suga sticks his tounge out, teasingly, at Daichi. Soon Suga and you slip apart and you go to talk your girlfriends and Suga to his male friend. But like the good boyfriend he is, he keeps a watchful eye on you, making sure no one comes to bother you and/or mess with you.  
Pretty soon P.E is over and you go in the locker room to fool around with the girls. 

"So! Who has the cutest boobs?" one of the girls in your class asked. Oh no not this again! You blush and try to dress up as quickly as possible. You hear the girls voice out their opinion and then compare sizes and you sigh in relief when they don't say anything.

"Look at [L/n]-San being all quiet over there!" One of the girls calls you out and you swear mentally.

"Who's boobs are the cutest [F/n]?" another asked you.

"I think [L/n]-San's boobs are the cutest~" you blushed and try to put your bra on but one of your friends pulls it down and squeezes your boobs softly. 

"I bet you only share your boobs with Sugawara-kun~ he's so lucky." your best friend teased as she released you. Your face is stark red the whole time you finished getting dressed. 

"[F/n] your blushing really hard, are you okay?" Suga asked, waiting for you by the locker room. 

"They did the boob thing again..." you shudder as Suga laughed at you. 

"It's not funny!" you whined and he just kisses you softly on the lips.

"Your boobs are the cutest of course~." He whispered, squeezing your boobs softly. You pushed him away gently, blushing, and he laughed at your reaction. After a long while school is over and you go to volleyball practice with Suga and then he walked you home. 

"You're not going to come in?" you asked him, he replied by kissing your forehead softly and shaking his head. You pouted and gave him puppy eyes and he melted under your gaze.

"I can't I have to help my parents clean up the-er-attic." he winked at you as if you know that's codename for something. You just shrug in confusion and wave him goodbye.

~~~~

"You're early." you yawn, eating a bowl of Udon soup, "How could I be late? Happy anniversary [F/n]~ it was my turn to get the gift." he placed a tightly wrapped box in front of you.

"Oooh yeah! It totally slipped my mind, I'm glad it wasn't my turn to buy the gift." Suga pouted and kissed your temple as you finished your Udon. You smiled and pulled him down for a deep kiss which he gladly returned, massaging the apex of your thighs in the process. 

"Quit it, you tease!" you laughed and he smiled. Piggy backing you to school, the two of you laugh along the away. You thought you would have a fun and cute anniversary day today ,but you never expected the gift karma got you was sheer horror.

Posted all around the school are photos of you in the locker room changing, nude, half nude, only in your undergarments. A shrill scream leaves your mouth as you notice your pictures in the hand of perverted guys and nasty girls but you also feel a sense of relief when you see all the girls in your P.E class and the whole VB team tearing them and snatching them down.

"[L/n]-San are you okay?" the girls asked you when they saw your pale face. Suga's fingers are intertwined in yours but he isn't saying anything at all. There are tears leaving your eyes and you started sobbing. Suga pulled you away from the girls and held you tightly against his chest. From the way that he's holding you, you can tell that he's really angry. His grip is tight and his breathing is ragged. 

"Sugawara-San..." He's suffering the most out of everyone. Not the girls who love you and are really mad, not the volleyball team who looks after you like you're one of them, but Sugawara Kōshi, because your body is sacred to him and he should be the only one who openly sets lustful eyes upon it.

"[F/n]-chan..." Noya and Tanaka are by your side, then Daichi and Asahi, and finally the freshman Four. They're all concerned for you and angry at who ever did this. 

"WHORE!" Is suddenly bleeted out by the one person who hates you the most, Seyun Kosakawa, followed by abunch of chants. Suga has a murderous look upon his face and Daichi ad Asahi had to hold him back because they've never seen him so angry and they don't know what he'll do. 

{{{{Current time}}}} 

"How did you get the pictures Seyun-San?" The principal ask again but Seyun Sita silently. Kageyama is about to snap and beat it out of him, Hinata has the darkest aura surrounding him, and Tsukki looks like he's about to mentally torture him. The freshmen four are quickly sent back to class along with everyone who's not a third year in your P.E class,minus the culprit.

"Seyun I'm going to expel you if you don't tell me where you got the pictures from." The principal finally explodes. 

"Fine! It was Inoue Maya!" Seyun yelled. You gasped and then your face turned pale. Inoue Maya was a really popular girl who had a crush on Sugawara last year, she confessed around the same time you did, but Sugawara turned her down and instead went for you, she's hated your guts every since. She was quickly called down the to principal's office and the two of them forcefully explain the reason why they did this. They get off with two months of detention and a week of OSS. Soon you're all dismisses back to class.

"Due to the recent incident, dating on campus is prohibited." The principal announced over the intercom. Your heart shattered into a million small peices. You and Suga can't date anymore... You want to cry again. Sugawara noticed your pale face and pulls you to him, dragging you somewhere. 

....it's the gym...no it's the volleyball gym's locker room.

...and you're laying on your back with Suga's body covering yours. Your lips are pressed together in a fiery kiss. The two of you don't talk or joke or play around like you usually do. It's completely quiet and the atmosphere is full of unspoken odium and repentance and anger. Your lover doesn't even tease you, he's too angry with Seyun. Seyun and Inoue,who both have been rejected by him. 

He's angrily leaving harsh bite marks and hickeys on your collarbone and you're mewing beneath him.

Why would these people that claim they love him hurt him so badly? Why would they do this to his s/o, the woman he loves and treasures so dearly?

He hears you cry out but subconsciously ignores it, he's too lost in his thoughts.

He's so angry and distraught he doesn't know what to do. He wants to kill everyone who looked at those pictures but being who he is, he could never act on those feelings. He's too nice and he feels useless. He couldn't even speak out against the people who called you such an indecent name. 

"Kōshi!" you're crying out, your nails digging into his back, gripping him for support as he, without warning, thrust into your inner warmth. 

Ah, you're withering beneath him...again, he's went too far...again. He's lost control...again, but this time he doesn't care. He needs you to validate your relationship again. He needs you to let him know that only he'll feast his eyes on you withering like this.

The sanctity of your relationship feels like it has been tainted and ultimately destroyed....

"Kōshi! I love you!"

And Suga has ultimately lost control....

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX
> 
> Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com
> 
> Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/
> 
> Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com
> 
> Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com
> 
> Line: MagnoliaxX


	13. Mollification

13 Sugawara x reader: Mollification

HAIKYUU isn't mine, the image isn't mine, you should leave comments and critiques, and this fan fiction is 100% mine

~~~

"Sugawara-San, I'm really sorry...I just wanted you to see how much I loved you." Seyun is trying and Inoue is behind him, a sobbing mess. Sugawara doesn't even acknowledge them as he walks into his classroom. You aren't there, your mom is deciding wether or not to transfer you to A.J where your mom's friend son, Oikawa Tooru, goes to school. Sugawara is still angry and he gets angrier every time he hears someone talk about your nudes. He still sees your pale and shocked face. 

"Kōshi..."Daichi puts a hand on his shoulder,"How is she?" He doesn't even bother asking about Suga because he knows exactly what Suga feels. Your intimate body parts, parts only Suga knew, are now spreading across the school like wildfire. 

"She's hurt and humiliated. Our relationship has been sacrileged, she probably hates me now." Suga frowned at the thought and Daichi is taken aback. He's never heard Sugawara speak so negatively. 

"Kōshi, she knows how you feel about her and she loves you just as strongly. Neither of you saw this coming but I promise you it'll blow over." 

"Yeah, I just hope she'll stay until the end." 

~~~~

"Mrs.[L/n] may I talk to [F/n]?" Your mom doesn't want to let him in, but she sees how zombified the boy looks and reluctantly let's him in.

"She's in her room." he nodded and quietly headed upstairs. He quietly enters your room, setting the vase of White Magnolia's that symbolize Revitalization and purity, down on your dresser and locking the door behind him.

"Do you hate me?" Sugawara asked out loud. 

"Of course not." you mumble groggily. Sugawara is at your side laying next to you and pulling you atop of him. You lock eyes with him as does he with you.

"I want to kiss this." you mumble the phrase you say every time you and Suga lay like this, and he tells you to do it. You blushed and softly peck his beauty mark. 

"I love you." he whispers lightly in your ear, cupping your cheek.

"Kōshi, you know I love you more than anything in this world." He nods and quickly switches positions so that his head is resting on your chest and he's lulled by your heartbeat and soft breaths. Soon, your both asleep nestled in a mess of blankets and each other. 

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX  
> Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com  
> Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/  
> Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com  
> Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com  
> Line: MagnoliaxX


	14. New years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! I'm crying, one more year before I go off to college! Thank you all for following me, I greatly appreciate it! I really love you all! I hope we all start this year off on a great foot. *kisses* thank you guys soooooo much!

14 Sugawara x reader: New years!

HAIKYUU isn't mine, the image isn't mine, you should leave comments and critiques, and this fan fiction is 100% mine

All my HC's are inspired from Imaginehaikyu on tumblr. All credit goes to her if you see something that looks like she wrote, we practically have the same HC's though, .-.   
~~~ 

25...24...23

You're standing hand and hand with Sugawara, in New York's time square. You can't believe it, you've made it another year being with Suga. The male you love so much even though so many things have tried to tear you to apart.

22...21...20

From him getting several confessions from people who are in love with him to your nudes getting posted around the school and your two brief break ups, the two of you are still together.

19...18..17

But the year hasn't been all bad. Suga's taken you on dates and out almost every chance he gets. You've watched him play in volleyball games and consolidated and compensated him when he's lost a big game. 

16...15...14

You've given yourself to him completely as he has you. Sacrificing your virginity on the alter of pleasure and wholehearted trust. Trusting him with your feelings and your body was a huge step for the two of you.

13...12...11

A step that you were willingly to take and a step that you'll never regret. Suga is an attentive lover and he takes care of you. He regards your feelings and your pleasure over everything else, even his own needs. It doesn't matter what it is you suggest, he's up for it because he's all for making you happy.

10...9...8

In the mist of your thoughts, you're pulled into a tight embrace by the man that's captured your thoughts and your heart.

"What's on your mind? You should be getting ready for the new year. After all it is our last year." he pulls your cheek and you blush and look up with him.

7...6...5

"You." you whisper as you hear the people around you chanting the numbers loudly. It doesn't matter to you though, you and this wonderful man are the only two in the world right now. Suga pulls you tighter against his body and rest his forehead against yours.

4...3...2

"I love you. Please follow me to college." Suga whispers. Before you can respond 'Happy New Years!' Burst from everyone around you simultaneously. Sugawara pulls you in for a kiss as soon as everyone yells this. You're surprised at first but then you relax and wrap your arms around him, kissing him back. His arms are wrapped around your waist and it feels like you two are spinning in a ballroom by yourselves. Nothing else matters in this world.

There are tears pooling in the corners of your eyes because you know he's the 1 you want to spend the rest of your life with: 

"I'll follow you anywhere Kōshi."...

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX  
> Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com  
> Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/  
> Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com  
> Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com  
> Line: MagnoliaxX


	15. Cosset

15 Sugawara x reader: Cosset

HAIKYUU isn't mine, the image isn't mine, you should leave comments and critiques, and this fan fiction is 100% mine.

~~~

"I stayed too late again." Suga mumbles, noticing the clock on the dresser besides you. He looks down and noticed you managed to switch positions so that you're laying in the crook of his neck. He smiled lightly and ran a finger threw your hair. He really loves and treasures you. He gasped, a bit surprised when you snuggle up to him and open your eyes.

"Did I wake you?" he asked patting his neck sheepishly. You shake you head no and yawn like a hippopotamus. Suga laughs and runs his hand up and down your back, relaxing you. You purr like a kitten, no wonder Tanaka loves when Sugawara does this to him during games. 

"What're you up to Sugapie?" he blushes and you look up at him eyebrows raised.

"I swear I'm not doing anything." he chuckles and nuzzles his face into your neck.

"You're the cutest." you whisper. He nods lightly and keeps his head in place. You run a finger through his grayish hair and he instantly lets a pleasures sigh escape his throat. You jump in surprise because you've never heard him make this sound before, but then again you've never really invested your fingers in his hair.

"You're head is really sensitive, huh?" a devilish smile comes to your face. One that Suga knows so well that he can hear the smile when it appears on your face.

"Don't try it [F/n]. I know every last place that makes you squeal, moan, and cry out, like the back of my hand." he warns but that doesn't stop you. You pull a few strands of his hair making him groan. You're curiosity doesn't fade there, you run a finger through his hair,scratching and running your nails throughout his scalp. When Suga takes his head away from your neck you already know you're in trouble with the mama setter.

"Kōshi Noo!" you yell as he holds you down, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry please." but it's too late, his teeth are already baring down harshly on the e-spot of your neck. You let a moan out near Suga's ear and he stops.

"Go to sleep." Suga commands, knowing this needs to stop before you two are playing around in the sheets. 

"Are you leaving?" you pout, knowing its really late.

"I don't have my change out over here." he sighs, stroking your cheek.

"I still have your shirt and pants don't get dirty that easy so there's no need to wash them.

"What am I supposed to sleep in then?" he asked. You start undressing him completly and he blushes. Then you go get a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie and hand it to him.

"Okay! I'll stay." 

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX  
> Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com  
> Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/  
> Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com  
> Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com  
> 


	16. Minor acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/n: I think I have a unacceptful mom complex, also this is going to be long.]

16 Sugawara x reader: Minor acceptance

I don't know HAIKYUU nor do I own the image this Fanfiction is 100% mine.

~~~

You were currently laying down with Suga's chin resting on your tummy. 

"Are you okay? You seemed to be in pain for a bit, while we were engaging in our usual coitus." Although he was being silly you know, you being in any type of pain is a serious matter to him.

"Where do you get these words from seriously?" you try dodging the bullet but it only hits you in the shoulder.

"I have a lot of old English and technical English dictionaries but that's not the main focus right now.I don't like to see you hurting, and I'm very serious when it comes to you tell me if something is going on please." he had on his angelic face and you just couldn't lie to the Mama crow.

"ImissedmyperiodandI've beenhavingcrampsandI'vebeenthrowingupalot  
lately. Idon'tthinkI'mpregnantthoughsopleasedon'tleaveme!" you say in one large breath. Sugawara chuckles and gets up to lay beside you and pull you into his arms.

"Say it slower so I'll be able to hear you." he chuckles and kisses your forehead. You knew he heard you because he worked with the Hyperactive Karasuno duo[Noya and Hinata.]every single day so he understood most forms of gibberish, he just wanted to verify your statement.

"I missed my period and I've been having cramps and I've been throwing up a lot lately. I don't think I'm pregnant though so please don't leave me." you blush and try to turn away from him but he keeps you still and pinned under his gaze.

"...I don't know how to react." he sighs and runs his fingers through your hair, "I hope you're not pregnant but I wouldn't dream of leaving your side if you were." you blush madly and try to turn around but he peppers your face with kisses until your mom calls and ask what you want for dinner.

"Hmm, can you make me some Mapo doufu and steamed rice?" She doesn't reply but you know she's going to make it.

"That's my favorite, what are you up to?"

"Rewarding you ~" You chuckle while pulling him in for another sweet kiss.

~~~~

>>>

Today we were running outside in health. [F/n] was running a bit slower than usual and that worried me. Truthfully, I've been worried about her every since she said she missed her period. I'm not a big fan of her and her period since it causes her a lot of pain but I am really grateful when it comes, especially since I can be a bit forgetful sometimes. [Insert sweat drop] 

"[F/n],maybe you should sit down for a bit." I try to convince her as I fall back with her but she's stubborn as a mule. 

"I can't, my grade in P.E is slipping!" She tries, but I only laugh."

"You're always going to have low marks in P.E, you are lazy!" I tease her and she gets really angry, but it's a cute angry.

"You're a volleyball player of course you're in ten times of a better shape than me!" She yells at me but I only continue to laugh. 

"Kōshi..." She suddenly says my name in this ominous tone and then collapses...

~~~~~~

We were waiting in the room with [F/n] when the doctor came in. I stood up and bowed to him and he nodded his head as if to acknowledge my thankfulness.

"Hello. My name is Matsushina Kazu, I will be your doctor for today. Can you please tell me if [L/n]-San was exhibiting any weird symptoms?" 

"I didn't see anything out of the normal, she was always bright and cheerful." her mom says quietly, but I knew she was wrong.

"[F/n] said that she had missed her period, having been cramps, and had been throwing. She also said she was in pain while we were....you know...but she did say she didn't think she was pregnant." I hate to boldly state that we have sex in front of her mom, but I need to be 100% truthful when it comes to things like this, besides her mom already knows we do it.  
Matsushina-Sensei escorts us out of the room into the waiting room. He said he was going to run an ultrasound because that's the best and quickest way to see what's going on inside of her. I'm scared but I know I need to keep my composure. I can't cry or freak out, I have to calm, because [F/n] would want me to be calm. 

"Why do you have to cause my little girl so much pain....she's been through nothing but hell with you." her mother finally speaks up, breaking the comforting silence and replacing it with feelings of haze and malice. 

"I didn't know I was causing [F/n] pain...she was always happy around me." I say solemnly. [F/n] told me why her mother doesn't approve of us, I'm just waiting for the turtle to come out of the shell.

"You're just like her father." 

.Bingo. 

"[F/n] told me the horrible things he did, but I would never ever hurt her like that. I love her and I'm prepared to take care of her. If she's pregnant, I'll take full responsibility, please allow me to marry her after we graduate." I stand up and bow. 

"She told you? She's never told anyone..." her mom mutters out.

"Umm, the results of the ultrasound are in." Matsushina-Sensei says, awkwardly interrupting our moment. We step back into the room and a my favorite pair of [E/c] eyes greet us. She's awake but she looks exhausted.

"Hey." I'm gentle as usual. I walk over to her and place a soft kiss on her forehead. She looks so cute in her hospital gown all tired like that. She must be absolutely exhausted. I take a seat on the stool next to bed and she reached out for my hand. I kiss it softly making her blush.

"When did she wake up." Her mother asked. She doesn't seem as bothered as she usually is when she sees us exchange affection.

"Right before I started the ultrasound. She was confused for a brief moment but she remembers why she's here." I rub my thumb in circles over her small hands. She shivers at my touch. She's so warm, I want to hold her in my arms. I look at her with my eyebrow raised and she nods softly. While we were caught up in our affection we hadn't notices that Matsushina-Sensei had started speaking.

".....Is not pregnant, but has a rather unusual shaped Ovarian Cyst." 

"It's...not...cancerous is it." Her mom and her share the extra same expression but I'm more so relived.

"No it's small so I can do the operation right now if you give me permission. It wouldn't take anything but an hour or two." Matsushina-Sensei says calmly. 

"I could have prevented this right." [F/n] is straining to speak up and the doctor can't hear her so I repeat what she said.

" Unfortunately no, But most of the time they don't cause symptoms and they go away on their own. You don't have cancer or any disease like that, you're just fine." Matsushina-Sensei reassures her,but I can see the fear in her eyes.

"If you don't mind I would like some alone time with my daughter before the time you operate." 

~~~~~ 

I was on my phone texting Daichi and the team about [F/n]'s condition when [F/n]'s mother came out. She bowed to me lightly and asked me to go and talk to her daughter. I nodded and excused myself.

"Kōshi." I heard her call and I walked over to her, once again sitting in the stool. I admired her, she's so beautiful and caring. She looks so cute in the hospital gown with her slightly disheveled hair. I want to kiss her... I stand up and press my lips against her's,roughly. I was scared, I was so so scared. If anything happened to her, I'd blame myself.

"You shouldn't just kiss someone in the middle of a sentence!" She scolds me with her hoarse voice. I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed she was talking.

"I'm sorry. I was scared, I lost control of my emotions. I want to be next to you." I turned my head away, blushing.

"I'm scared too Sugapie. I'm really scared." I sit on the bed with her and she hugs me tightly. There are tears spilling from her eyes and her face is buried in my neck. I rub circles around her back, trying to soothe her. I felt her shaking lightly.

"Hey, it's going be alright." I kiss her forehead lightly and then I lift her chin up and plant a soft kiss on her face, "I'm here. There's nothing that can go wrong right? I won't let anything happen to you." 

"Kōshi, I love you." she buries her head in my chest, gripping my shirt tightly.

"I love you too." I hum lightly and kiss her head. No matter how tough she acts, she's really fragile and I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her. She should know what.

"I want to marry you when we get out of high school...." I whisper in her ear. 

"I want to marry you too...but is it really good idea to be married in college." she chuckles and I blush. "I'm just kidding Suga! You know they have apartments for married students! Oooo, we could live together and cuddle everyday! " she smiled brightly while talking about our future. I nodded and laid my head back, listening to the fluidity in her voice. She's so cute when she rambles aimlessly. 

"If you're ready We can start the surgery now?" Matsushina-Sensei interrupts us again. We both blush and I hop of the bed. She still has her smile on though. 

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up." she holds her pinky out toward me like a child and I lock it with mine.

"Promise."


	17. Follow the rules

Sugawara x reader: Follow the rules 

Don't own HAIKYUU, don't own the image. This Fanfiction is mine.

~~~~~~

"...And look Suga, I got this cool scar." you lifted your shirt up slightly to show him the scar. He was silent for a little while but then lean down to kiss it and run his fingers over it. You stopped talking and watched him silently. He looked tired and mellowed out.

"School is boring without you." he suddenly said, "Plus I've been thinking about you a lot. I've been worried and stuff." he admitted, talking you small hand into his and kissing your fingertips.

"Well as soon as the nurse comes back you can take me away~" he smiled softly and pulled you in for a kiss. Blushes took over your faces as you both turned a chaste kiss into a full make-out session. 

"U-Um, I understand that you two are in love but please respect the hospital rules." you both blushed as Suga pulled away. 

"I'll see you soon." Suga planted a soft kiss on your cheek before exiting the room.

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SITES I'M ON
> 
> Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com
> 
> Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/
> 
> Anime-Kpop Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com
> 
> Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com
> 
> InstaGram: xMagnolia_shortyx
> 
> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/user/XxMagnoliaPetalsxX
> 
> Tokyo Ghoul x haikyuu!! : www.Tokyo-Volleyball.tumblr.com


End file.
